Difficult Decisions
by Chloeisabella22
Summary: Elena finds out that Stefan is back on human blood.  Will she be able to stay with Stefan now his life is dominated by his lust for human blood? Or will Elena seek elsewhere for a relationship? I.e: Damon?


A/N: This is going to be a multi-fic. It's going to be a Delena endgame but with a little bit of Stelena at the beginning :) It takes place after Miss Mystic Falls.

Saturday 21st May 2011

10:00pm

Elena sat staring at the TV as the words breaking news flashed across the screen, causing every muscle in her body to tighten with fear as she thought, could the man she loved be doing this?

The fact that she knew Stefan had already become dominated by his lust for human blood made the whole situation seem more believable.

She loved him more than anyone else. She depended on him to help her get through her messed up reality that was her impossible life.

She was sick of the lies, sick of the lack of time people seemed to have for her. And to top it all off she now had a blood thirsty boyfriend to worry about.

Lately the only person who seemed intent on trying to spend time with her was Damon and she wasn't quite that desperate for company. Maybe that was a bit harsh, she didn't mind Damon's company, but the fact that he always wanted more than what she was willing to give didn't sit well with her.

Elena decided the best thing to do was to go and confront Stefan about what she'd seen on TV.

She got in her car and drove to the boarding house slower than usual. She wanted time to think through what she was about to say. What if he hadn't killed all those victims, what was Stefan going to say? Would he be angry that she immediately thought it was him or would he just laugh off the ridiculous claim?

Hopefully the second.

Panic washed over her as she arrived at the familiar boarding house. She got out of her car and walked slowly to the door and gave the door a shaky knock.

The door flung open before her knuckles had even left the smooth surface of the door.

"Well hello Elena I'm guessing you've come to see my delightful brother." Damon greeted with his cocky smile.

"Hi." Elena smiled as she brushed past him to search for Stefan

"He's not in but I will happily keep you company until he gets back. His loss is my gain." Damon sat down and patted the empty seat next to him.

"Are you gonna tell me where Stefan is or just simply waste my time?"

"Well I would love to waste your time but I do have plans of my own, but thanks for the offer." Damon smiled his usual cocky smile.

"Just tell me where he is. I need to talk to him."

"Oh, breaking up with saint Stefan are we? My day just keeps getting better and better."

"Just tell me where he is, I haven't got time for your petty little games."

"Ooh, feisty."

"Damon, seriously! Will you please just tell me where he is!"

"Honestly Elena, do you expect me to keep tabs on everywhere he goes? I don't have Stefan radar, he's your boyfriend not mine. You find him."

"Fine. I will. Thanks for wasting my time." Elena turned and walked towards the door, catching her foot on the way. Damon caught her elbow.

"Careful there love. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself would we?" Finishing his sentence again with that same cocky smile.

"You are so annoying."

"Oh so that's the gratitude I get for stopping you from tripping. Next time I'll just let you fall."

"All I'm saying is you could have just caught me without adding your sarcastic comment and your stupid smile."

"Oh, nice one Elena, you don't say thanks and now your insulting my smile."

"OK then, thanks, and your smile isn't bad. The cockiness behind it is what irritates me."

Elena replied and walked through the door and out to her car.

She sat at the wheel, a little smile caressing the corners of her mouth. Damon irritated her so much, but always left a smile on her face.

11:30pm.

Stefan was never usually out this late unless he was with Elena and that fact only made things worse. She knew that lately his attention wasn't fully on her like usual and in her opinion that wasn't a good thing. He had too much spare time on his hands and usually Elena would try and fill that time as much as possible with just the two of them. But with him back on human blood, any time he spent away from her seemed to consist of breaking news reports the next day with mysterious dead bodies with wounds to the neck.

Always blamed on an animal, but she knew better.

Elena got out her cell and dialed Stefan's number. It went straight to voice mail.

Elena started thinking of all the possible places he could be, but the answers were not ones she wanted to dwell on. She didn't want to think that her boyfriend was on the verge of becoming a sadistic blood thirsty ripper, she didn't want to think about losing the one person that she needed in her life, she didn't want to think that Damon was the better brother. No, she would never admit that.

Elena hated the fact that Stefan was changing, he was becoming dominated by his lust for human blood and he wouldn't even admit it. After all they had been through he wouldn't even ask her for help, which he clearly needed, and this was just one of the many things playing at the back of Elena's mind.

Stefan needed help.

Sunday 22nd May 2011

09:33am

Elena woke with all of last nights worries worse than ever. She needed answers, she needed to know if Stefan was behind all those attacks and would he even tell her the truth or would he lie to protect her from the truth, from the answer he thought she couldn't handle. She was afraid, afraid of what today would bring, afraid of Stefan's ripper past becoming the future, afraid she would lose the one person she needed in her life.

Yep, Elena was afraid.

11:16am

She headed for the boarding house knowing that would probably be where Stefan was. This time she just let her self in, not willing to let Damon answer again. She walked towards the stairs and headed for Stefan's room. She walked to his door and hesitantly opened it, not knowing what to expect.

She opened the door. Stefan was sat at his desk engrossed in a book.

"Stefan?"

"Elena. Sorry, I didn't even hear you come in." He turned to face her.

"I came here last night as well." She hinted. She didn't want to make it seem like she was checking up on him.

"Oh, Yeah, I was just out and about."

Out and about what sort of answer was that! Since when did he just go out and about?

"Stefan, I'm not going to put it off because if I dont say it now I will never say it..." She took a deep breath and continued, "Have you been attacking all those people?"

Stefan's body went stiff.

"Elena I...I...I'm sorry."

His eyes became apologetic and she knew he'd done it. He'd killed all those people, he'd turned down hers and Damon's help. He'd said he was fine. It was all just lies.

"Stefan, please just give me a straight answer."

"Yes I did, but Elena, it won't happen again..."

"Don't promise me something that will never happen Stefan."

Elena stormed out of the room. It was too much, she couldn't take it after everything they'd been through, he was just throwing it away.

She needed to get away. So she headed to the first place she thought of; The Mystic Grill.

She walked in and sat at the first available table. She picked up a menu and scanned it not even really bothered.

"Is this seat taken?"

Elena looked up.

"Damon."

A/N: So, that was the first chapter . Hope you enjoyed it. I will upload my next chapter as soon as it has been finished . Thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews. Thanks :)


End file.
